Pipene
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *America, Latvia* request-fic for sayasama. Of being thankful, of flowers, hamburgers, independence and not enough memory to remember a name.


**SOY:** a small one–shot as requested by a person on LJ. Deals with the long relationship between Latvia and America, in a way that can be interpreted both as a developing friendship or as a developing something, but that still doesn't get over a K rating anyway. Thank you for your attention.

Personal belief that for Nation–tans a few years equal to a few weeks/months for humans, as time rolls differently for them.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: K+.

**Warnings:** mentions of war, such.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Pipene (Daisy)**

… _1918_ …

America had never really noticed that small, young–looking Nation tagging behind Lithuania at world meetings, at least not at first, but it was just normal, America didn't notice small things –nor anything that was _not_ trying to attract attention.

Besides, America only cared about himself, and that was it. Of course, it wasn't like America had noticed Lithuania, either.

Then, he was forced to notice things, as the Baltic states declared their independence, a brave attempt to show backbone against Soviet Russia. Addressed at the private summit of the Nations, this single act was sure to bring a shift in the world's power balance, and its importance was high.

Three young and scared Nations stood up, under the gazes of the others, and declared their independence.

"The Baltic States have seceded from Soviet Russia's control last year" the one called Estonia was saying, looking determined and business–like, and America rolled his eyes at that –he looked boring. "But thanks to the War, we managed to free ourselves from Russian control".

The other nation, next to him, with brown hair cut at shoulder–length that had called himself Lithuania, was also looking calm, but his eyes kept returning on the silent, looming figure of Russia; the older Nation appeared relatively ok with what was being discussed, but even America wasn't as stupid as to believe that.

Russia didn't like to lose control over something.

A blond–ish Nation on the other side of Lithuania was holding his hand, maybe in an attempt to cheer him up or calm him down, America wasn't sure –thankfully he wasn't close enough to see what Poland was really doing, anyway… which was painting Lithuania's nails pink.

It was the third of the Baltic nations that strangely enough, attracted America's attention. The one at the other side of Estonia, who wasn't speaking at all. There was actually nothing specific in the small, young nation… he was kind of blah, and little, and he was trembling madly, keeping his gaze firmly on his clasped hands.

He really looked like he didn't want to be there, and feared retaliation.

And yet, America stared at him anyway. There was no real reason for that, but something in the other nation's stance intrigued him. He didn't look defeated, not even through his trembling, and that was… different.

"We therefore ask all Nations to recognise our independence, too" Estonia concluded, nodding when a few other nations clapped politely at him, and sat down again.

Busy staring at the younger teen, America hadn't paid attention to a single word of what was being said, but was caught unprepared when Latvia (that was the name of the nation) suddenly looked up, meeting his gaze.

Three seconds passed by, and America felt uneasy, lifting one hand in a small salute –only for Latvia to eep in fright and scramble backwards, stumbling down his chair and under the table.

"Latviaaa!" Estonia, all appearances lost, jumped down to help his brother, Lithuania following him, and Russia's smile turned the lightest bit darker.

America blinked, attention still on where Latvia had been, then let out an amused chuckle –what a strange, little nation.

…–…–…–…

Grumbling stomach led America through the many corridors of the building where the conference room was, trying to find something that resembled a kitchen, or at least a place where he could find something to eat –preferably hamburgers.

Unfortunately, it looked like the humans who built that place lacked of common sense, because it was terribly empty and strict, and there was nothing that even vaguely resembled a food storage.

Which sucked ass.

America was starting to feel desperate…

"… excuse me…"

America blinked and stopped, turning around in surprise. He didn't know that voice, and he was sure the corridors had been empty a moment before…

And there he was –the Lativa… Lavita… Latvia nation from the meeting!

America puffed out his chest and threw out a greeting, with a thumb–up just because "yosh! Hello there!"

Latvia trembled a bit at his boisterous attitude and stepped backwards, starting to fidget as he looked everywhere but at America, who felt his own cheerful attitude falter at that. he wasn't that… intimidating, was he?

Besides, a hero shouldn't be intimidating, he should be… charming. Open.

"ah… I…" Latvia finally appeared to have gathered enough courage to speak, so of course, America did the only thing possible and stepped forwards, waving one hand in the air.

"Come on, spit it out! Don't fret uselessly!"

Which sent the younger nation into another frenzy fit. And although it was quite funny to watch, what with how his face shifted from pink to white to red to… violet?, it was still disturbing enough for America to want him to stop.

Latvia, feeling America looming on him, let out an undignified screech and pushed something into America's hands, scrunching his eyes close and slithering away not even a second later.

"T–thanks!" he yelped, voice two octaves too high "f–for the i–immigration!"

Then the Baltic nation turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

America was left quite baffled, with a handful of small, white daisies in his arms.

"Uh… what?"

… _1920_ …

"Say, Lithuania".

It was a calm afternoon. America had completed all his duties for the day, also thanks to the efficient help of Toris, and he could now relax and do nothing.

As far as doing nothing implied, America found himself wondering about various things, and with his mind wandering from England to hamburgers to how good it was to kick back after a war, he also found himself surprised to remember that small, young–looking nation who had declared independence just a few years before.

"Yes, America?" Toris turned around from his chores, holding a sprinkle in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, and smiled at the other Nation.

"What happened to… uh… that Lativa guy?"

Lithuania blinked once, then comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, you mean Raivis… Latvia" he added, noticing America's blank expression "What about him?"

Well, it was a valid question, but this time, America had a good answer for that. After receiving those tiny flowers from him, he'd sought information on Latvia, and found out that a decade before, a good portion of Latvians had emigrated to America, Brazil and Canada running from Russia and Germany.

Which meant Latvia still remembered America's acceptance of his children and was thankful of that.

Heh, but he was the hero, of course. Besides, what Ivan and Ludwig's bosses had done to Latvian people had been definitely wrong and oh–so–anti–heroic.

"Actually, he's in a bit of a dire situation" Lithuania's smile turned downwards and he sat down on the grass, placing down both the sprinkle and the scissors. "Apparently, Russia wasn't really as fine with our declaration as it seemed… he's been occupying Raivis' territory since early this year".

America felt a vague anger surge up, but waved his hand. It wasn't something that should have bothered him, even if part of his Americans were Latvians or anything similar to it.

He was just curious. His curiosity was sated now, nothing more, nothing less… probably.

Lithuania stood up, his worry growing a bit more urgent now that things were being stated in the open, and decided to make a short phone call to Poland.

…–…–…–…

Later that year, America found himself asking Lithuania for information on their state as independent nations more and more, surprising himself every time.

Toris looked happy to be able to share information on his brothers, though, and wasn't surprised by America's curiosity despite how strange it was for him to get interested in such small things.

Also, Alfred found himself checking the history of Latvia in some of his books when he had nothing else to do, and was baffled with what he found out –many Latvians had also emigrated to his nation way before 1905, and had fought for America's freedom in the civil war.

Apparently, there were more ties between the two of them that America knew.

When in the end, America heard from Lithuania how both Russia and Germany finally signed treaties with Latvia after having been kicked out thanks to Polish troops, accepting defeat, he felt the need to celebrate in his own way, and cooked hamburgers for everyone.

… _1922_ …

The first thing America noticed, as he welcomed Latvia in his office, was that the younger nation didn't seem to be trembling.

Much.

Lithuania patted him on the head, a signal that everything was ok, then closed the door, leaving the two Nations a bit of privacy. America smiled welcomingly, not really knowing how to act with such an easily scared person, but decided to try the cheerful approach.

"Lativa!" he greeted, smiling brightly and motioning for the other to sit down.

Latvia winced.

"I–it's Latvia" he murmured, but it lacked conviction.

America waved his hand dismissively, but inwardly berated himself –forgetting an ally's name wasn't heroic at all, and he wanted to be the best hero the world ever had.

Latvia was here for something official, but he didn't look relaxed at all. Alfred frowned inwardly, he didn't like it when people were afraid of him. he wasn't scary. He was amiable. Nice. A hero, but a down–to–earth hero, right?

Friendly and admirable!

"How does it feel, then?" trying to put some complicity in his tone, America leaned forwards, staring expectantly at the smaller nation in front of him, whose confusion slowly replaces to hesitant, scared face from before. It was definitely a good chance.

Latvia was startled out of his thoughts, "what?"

"Being independent" America chuckled amiably. "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

Raivis' cheeks turned the slightest bit pink, but he didn't contradict America. It did feel nice. It was the first few years since Russia finally laid back and left him be, and they were reconstructing things and trying to build up a proper government, but it was worth it.

Besides, Lithuania worked with America, too, and he also helped, although he was just as poor as all of them.

Latvia wouldn't complain, seeing all the hard work they were doing.

"Y–yes" he murmured. Looking up at the older nation again, Raivis saw America beaming down at him, and it elicited a small grin in reply.

"See? It isn't hard" America felt accomplished, and pushed a sheet of paper towards the smaller blond, who hesitated a bit and then held it up.

"You… recognise me as a Nation?" he blinked.

It was an official paper, signed by American government.

Calling himself a nation was one thing, especially giving the latest struggles against Russia trying to get his hands on him again, but to gain recognition by other nations was what made it the more real. What made this freedom… close, real. And the fact that it was America who was calling him onto it, the same America who had accepted his children when they were running away, giving them more than just a house…

In a surge of massive gratitude, Latvia grabbed one of America's hands in his and clenched it tightly.

It was… it was…

"Thanks!" he stated again, meeting the eyes of a very shocked Alfred, who couldn't but nod and smile back. To him, it didn't look that big of a thing, though.

Realising what he was doing, Raivis eeped in shock and pulled away, stumbling out of the chair and hastily bowing before running from the room, all the while still muttering 'thanks!' over and over again.

And once again, America was left baffled and terribly amused.

Outside the room, he could hear Raivis' stuttering mixing with Lithuania's warm voice, and just hearing it made him smile.

… _1928_ …

"Oh, Lativa, come on!"

Raivis fidgeted and mouthed a half–hearted reply, but America didn't appear to have heard it. Latvia shook his head. He was getting quite used to Alfred's attitude and the fact that he kept forgetting his name over and over, and it didn't bother him that much anymore.

Ever since the actual recognition of his independence, relationships between Latvia and America had been quite successful. Only a few years had passed and yet there had been already two agreements and a treaty, and he was standing again in America's office for another one, so far the most important out of all of them.

So, despite America forgetful mind, Latvia was still thankful for everything the bigger nation was doing for him.

He was working really hard.

"How are things going!" cheerful as ever, boldly dressed in informal clothes despite the situation, Alfred jumped out of his seat to wave at the smaller nation, who returned the greeting.

Thankfully, despite their strange start, Latvia had grown not to fear the other nation anymore, especially after having witnessed a few mood swings, and after Lithuania writing him letters on what a cry-baby Alfred was after watching a horror movie, so relaxing a bit around America was coming easily nowadays.

Even Russia's imposing figure felt distant, somehow exorcised. It was a good period.

"I've prepared the treaty whilst waiting for you" Alfred took a bite of a burger he'd taken out from nowhere, and covered Latvia in bread crumbles whilst speaking. Thankfully, Raivis had long since managed to decipher the muffled food–induced speeches, once again helpfully aided by Toris.

Accepting the offered contract, and glad it wasn't covered in grease as he'd feared, he rapidly read through it. Raivis' eyes widened in surprise.

"This…"

Once again, America had managed to shock him.

"You're granting me…. All of this?"

The treaty per se wasn't that special, but for a nation like Latvia, who had been under Russia's control for so many years (and before then, also Sweden's control), all of the freedom written in the treaty felt like a treat.

Freedom of worship, allowed to enter in each other's territories, to live and work and be treated as equals with the nationals, freedom of speech and no need to pay taxes when there, as long as it was double–sided. Rights for anything, if also following the laws.

It was more than he'd ever thought possible.

It was, also…

"A most favoured nation status…?"

"Of course" America beamed, having finished his burger "after all, we're friends, right Lativa?"

"… it's Latvia" the younger nation muttered, but it lacked conviction –mostly because he was surprised. "Are we?" he asked a moment later.

"Of course!" Alfred repeated, looking honestly surprised. "I'm everybody's hero, after all!"

Which didn't really make sense, but Latvia was far too surprised to even notice that. he re–read the whole treaty's articles over and over, but they didn't change under his gaze. Hesitantly, he signed down on it, feeling another wave of pride swell inside him.

He was making his own decisions. He was, once again, reminded that he was independent. It never got old, to think that.

"Here!" America wrenched the treaty from Raivis' hands and wrote something in small, messy handwriting right at the top, then showed it back to Latvia with pride clear in his eyes.

"… Friendship… commerce and …consular rights?"

America nodded happily, underlining the word friendship thrice. "This way you won't forget it" he flashed a hero–smile and a thumbs–up.

Raivis smiled and nodded, coughing and taking the papers back. He was glad for Alfred's actions, and definitely had no heart to tell Alfred he had written 'consular' wrong.

Definitely, things were looking up.

… _1991_ …

Latvia let out a whimper as he glanced around from behind Lithuania's back, his fingers gripping tightly on the older nation's clothes.

"Are we sure this time it's not going to backfire on us?" he asked, his voice so quiet it barely got to the brown haired Baltic. "T–that this time… Russia's not going to try anything again?"

Lithuania had a strange look in his eyes when he stared down at Latvia, but then he nodded, his lips twitching upwards in a small, strained smile.

"This time, it's going to be fine" he assured.

He sounded sure of it, and Latvia felt something inside him uncurl hesitantly. He knew Lithuania was the closest one to Russia, and it had always been that way, and he knew what that had meant back then, so he was afraid of how Lithuania could be so sure of himself this time, but all the same, it was a relief.

He believed Lithuania.

"Don't worry so much, Raivis!" Estonia looked positively thriving, hurriedly scribbling down on a pile of documents, and was the one who looked the most positive of all of them. "It's the real thing this time! Russia won't be popping around to bully us this time!"

Latvia was quite unsure of it, all the same.

"Oh, right, by the way" Lithuania started, his smile widening a bit. "I–"

"Yoosh! Here you are!"

Latvia let out another eep of fright and duck behind Toris' back for protection. It was stupid of him to do so, but the last seventy or so years had been hard on him. Back under Russia's control, it had hurt twice as much as before, because he'd known freedom, and he'd been robbed of it.

And Russia had not been nice on him. nor on Estonia and Lithuania, either, but they had their own ways to cope with it, whilst he…

"Lithuania! Ettonia! Lativa!"

Raivis blinked, his grip on Lithuania's back relaxing a bit. There was only one nation who always wronged his name, no matter how many times he repeated it…

"My name is not Ettonia," Estonia was mumbling, clearly displeased. "You should work more on your greeting skills, Mr. America, it wouldn't do to start useless conflicts out of impoliteness…"

"Oh, Estonia, calm down, America didn't mean to insult you" Lithuania intervened, his smile turning a bit steadier. "He just has a hard time remembering… things" he finished lamely, having been the first to suffer from this side of Alfred.

Slowly, Latvia looked up at the other nation, unsure of what to expect. Yes, America had been nice to him, years before, but that didn't mean he'd be all nice now, though. Maybe it was like Russia said, and he'd be meaner or…

"Lativa!"

Raivis let out another undignified yelp when America's face beamed down at him, all happy and still looking like a dolt, and offering him a hamburger.

Wait, what?

"Isn't it great! I'm sure this time it'll be independence forever!" Alfred, not noticing Raivis' apparent surprise, thrust his hamburger in the younger teen's hands and munched on another one (where the hell did he keep them anyway? Latvia had always wondered…). "I wanted to come here first so I could tell you, there have been plans of working a 'most favoured nation' status for all of you, but it might take a year or so… until then, though, I want to make sure you're fine and dandy!"

Raivis fought the urge to shake his head, but wasn't completely surprised, either. America… was still the same, was he?

Maybe not everyone changed. Maybe Russia was wrong, this time.

But there again, Latvia had always attempted to fight in his own way against Ivan, knowing that somehow, someday, things would look up. Maybe he was still afraid of the older nation, but there was something more he was just beginning to find out.

As it was, Latvia was still talking Latvian, and not Russian. And he had still his radio programs, despite Russia's attempts to boycott everything that wasn't his own, despite the harsh treatment he'd received during the second world war.

Latvia had his own strengths, after all.

"Well then, I've got hamburgers for everyone, so let's celebrate like before!" America took out a hero–pose (he probably expected some shiny background to pop behind him, or something) and then slapped Latvia on the shoulders, sending him flying to the ground.

"Latviaaa!" Estonia screeched, running to the younger nation with a scared expression.

America beamed. "It's not Latvia, it's Lativa!" he chided, completely unaware of his repeated mistake. "Like I would forget a friend's name… I'm a hero!"

Raivis chuckled, but didn't comment. He just threw his hamburger at America's face.

… _**Owari**_ …

**Pipene** – Daisy in Latvian. I searched online for some info and found contrasting info. On this site here /Kalendars/LV-Sym/ it was said it's the national flower, but in "Latvia as an independent state" by Dr. Alfred Bilmani, the national flower is the cornflower. As it is, it's not as important since daisies are still a regional flower of Latvia.

Actual history facts:

In **1904–1905** Latvia broke into revolution, which was suppressed by both Russian and German soldiers in blood and fire and deportation to Siberia. Many Latvians emigrated to Canada, USA and Brazil by **1906**.

In **1917**, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Finland successfully secede from the Russian empire, and by **1918**, Latvia declares its independence, and gains the first government elected by the Latvian national council.

During the **1919–1920** period, both Germany and Russia attempt to regain control of Latvian territories, but are chased out thanks to polish troops. In **1920**, treaties finally end these attempts, and by **1922**, America grants full recognition to independent Latvia.

Since then, numerous treaties are signed between the two nations in **1923** (_Treaty of extradition_), **1926** (_Provisional Commercial Agreement_), **1927** (_Tonnage Measurement Certificate Agreement_), **1928** (_Treaty of Friendship, Commerce and Consular Rights_), **1930** (_Treaty of Arbitration_ and _Treaty of Conciliation_) and **1934** (_Supplementary treaty of Extradition_).

During WWII, Soviet Russia manages to site soldiers in Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia's territories with false accusations, and later on in **1940**, annexes them to Russia again. The Government of United States of America condemned the actions.

During the years **1940–1941**, Russia forces its traditions, language and political positions on Latvian population through compulsive learning at school and radio programs in Russian language only, but the population keeps fighting. In **1941**, population surges up, chasing Russian soldiers out, only to fall, during the same year, under Nazi German control.

In **1991**, finally, after so many years, Latvia regains independence from Russia, and in **1992**, all ex–soviet nations gained 'most favoured nation' status.

Also please note that whilst official "most favoured nation" status for former soviet states was granted in 1992 (one year after Latvia's final independence declaration), the first status has been granted by USA in 1928 with the _Treaty of Friendship, Commerce and Consular Rights_ as stated in "Latvia as an independent state" by Dr. Alfred Bilmani.


End file.
